Return
|Henkan}} is the two hundred and twenty-fourth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 44th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2016 series. Overview Kageyama finally explodes on his teammates, but he recalls the incident from middle school and attempts to apologize. Instead of shunning him, the rest of Karasuno helps Kageyama accepts his "king" tendencies as well as teaching him how to properly communicate his thoughts. Plot Kageyama is fully immersed in the practice match, but his focus is broken when his teammates continuously fail to score. After Karasuno loses the first set 19-25, Kageyama can't no longer contain his anger and shouts at his teammates to be more decisive. He immediately realizes that he has reverted to his demanding "Tyrant King" ways and attempts to apologize. Just then, Hinata interrupts and reveals that he will ignore what Kageyama is saying if he doesn't agree, regardless of Kageyama being a "king" or not. Tanaka and the others add in that they are fine with criticism except when the tone of voice rubs them the wrong way. Coach Ukai tells Kageyama that it is okay to have disagreements and that communication is key to finding the best toss for the spiker. Suddenly, Kageyama grasps the meaning behind Atsumu calling him a "goody two-shoes" — he has been fully accommodating to the spiker's needs without any objections all this time. Asahi and Tanaka take this time to inform Kageyama that they are practicing new techniques and ask him to be understanding if they are blocked. After everything is settled, the second set begins. Kageyama purposely goads Tsukishima into jumping higher by refusing to match his toss to the latter; Tsukishima defiantly accepts the challenge. Later, Tsukishima makes a full approach run and successfully reaches Kageyama's high toss. Even though the spike goes out of bounds and costs Karasuno the second set, Kageyama is delighted to see Tsukishima's improved jump. Hinata suddenly starts mimicking Kageyama's earlier proclamation about how cool setters are and insists that Kageyama accept his true nature as a "King." Hinata then crowns Kageyama with a folded towel while declaring that the new "King of the Court" is born. Appearances * Tobio Kageyama * Asahi Azumane * Kōshi Sugawara * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Hitoka Yachi * Kiyoko Shimizu * Ittetsu Takeda * Keishin Ukai * Yū Nishinoya * Kei Tsukishima * Chikara Ennoshita * Shōyō Hinata * Daichi Sawamura * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Yūtarō Kindaichi (flashback) * Akira Kunimi (flashback) * Tōru Oikawa (flashback) * Atsumu Miya (flashback) * Hisashi Kinoshita * Kazuhito Narita * Kenji Futakuchi * Takanobu Aone * Kanji Koganegawa * Jingo Fukiage Chapter notes Character revelations *Asahi is revealed to be working on a spike where he delay the timing to throw off the blockers. Trivia * In commemoration of the airing third season, the magazine cover shows Kageyama setting the ball to Hinata who is running up to the ball and about to spike. The text reads: "Form an image, turn aspiration into reality, and fly!!" * Furthermore, to commemorate the start of Haikyū!! Season Three a center color page of the regular players of Karasuno training. The text reads: "The time to become strong, is now." * Same with volume this chapter is included in, in the official English manga release this chapter is called "Return of the King."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/haikyu-volume-25/product/5548/paperback * Some panels are expanded and redrawn in the volume version for a more detailed recount. Reference Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 25 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Date Tech (Practice Match)